


В замужестве — Блэк

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, fan cast, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды HP-Additions (ГП-допы) | at the WTF-2018 on diary.ru.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	В замужестве — Блэк

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: Урсула Флинт, Хеспер Гэмп, Виолетта Булстроуд, Лизандра Яксли, Мелания МакМиллан, Ирма Крэбб, Друэлла Розье  
> Размер: 600х1400, 1,35 МБ  
> Исходники: фотографии актрис взяты с Кинопоиска, текстура бумаги найдена гуглопоиском  
> Предупреждения: фанкаст
> 
> Настоящего фанкаста здесь ровно один пункт — Серсея/Лена Хиди как Лизандра Яксли. У меня есть не особо внятные идеи насчет текстов-видео с Блэками-с-древа, вот фанкаст Лизандры как раз оттуда. А все остальные подобраны методом тыка в околоисторические фильмосериалы.

  



End file.
